fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eggman Empire
The Eggman Empire is an organization founded by Doctor Eggman after he conqured Möbius and turned it into a place of terror that will become the capital of his universal empire ran by Eggman himself and controled by his loyalist thugs and their robot armies. It is the main antagonist faction of the Sonic the Hedgehog (series). Summary Dr. Eggman years ago conqured all of Mobius and turned it into a Place of Terror under his rule and policed by his various loyalist groups, Assassins, Criminials, Terrorists, Milita Groups, Scientist Minions and Robot Guards. That was until Sonic Beaten them. In his bid to re-establish that Empire as the world's dominant superpower, Dr. Eggman continuously seeks to establish Eggmanland, a city from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In general, as far as the social order spans out in the Eggman Empire, robots, loyalist militas, criminals, terrorists, assassins and scientists employed by Dr. Eggman are granted greater social status than that of other citizens, who are to serve Eggman unquestionably as his mindless slaves. The Empire Empire priorities industrialization above all else and seeks to establish a mechanized environment wherever their outposts are without regard for nature or the local ecosystem. The Empire is also known for it's brutal mistreatment, military ownership and genocide of Slaves. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Dr. Eggman *Regina Ferum/Iron Queen (Formerly) *Jun-Kun (Formerly) *Snivley (Formerly) *Orbot *Cubot *Acnologia *Judar *Dr. Starline *Neo Metal Sonic *Infinite the Jackal *Empress E. the Fennec fox Military Leaders *Grandmasters **Dimirti (Formerly) **Menniker (Formerly) **Moritori-Rex (Formerly) **Luger (Formerly) **Kragok **Lein-Da **Remington (Formerly) **Komi-Ko (Formerly) **Xenin (Replaces Remmigton) **Pir'Oth Ix (Replaces Dimirti) **Crush the Echidna (Replaces Menniker) **Gae-Na (Replaces Komi-Ko) **Dr. Finitevus (Replaces Luger) **Benedict the Echidna (Replaces Moritori Rex) *Egg Bosses **Abyss the Squid **Akhlut the Orca **Axel the Waterbuffalo **Battle Lord Kukku XV **Bride of the Conquering Storm **Cassia Pronghorn **Clove Pronghorn **Maw the Thylacine **Mordred Hood **The Foreman (Metropolis) **Nephthys the Vulture **Thunderbolt the Chinchilla **Tundra the Walrus **Wendy Naugus *Sub-Bosses **Beauregard Rabbot **Diesel **Drago Wolf **Duck "Bill" Platypus **Hugo Brass **Razorklaw **The Foreman (Nerb) **Bowser (Non-Canon) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Freelance operatives **The Deadly Six ***Zavok ***Zazz ***Zomon ***Master Zik ***Zeema ***Zor **Sleet **Dingo **Shadow the Hedgehog (Formerly) **Rouge the Bat (Formerly) **Dante Nantal (Formerly) **Spike the Porcupine (De-Facto) **Sonar the Fennec (De-Facto) **Trevor the Mole (De-Facto) **Annydiel the Dog *Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite **Rough the Skunk **Tumble the Skunk **Aeon the Hedgehog *Bowser Jr. (Non Canon) *Kamek (Non Canon) *Captain Basilisx (Non Canon) *The Koopalings (Non Canon) **Larry (Non Canon) **Luidwig (Non Canon) **Wendy (Non Canon) **Roy (Non Canon) **Lemmy (Non Canon) **Iggy (Non Canon) **Morton Koopa Jr. (Non Canon) *Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider ***Jimmy *Sonic X **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun *Battle Bird Armada **Battle Kukku the 16th **Dr. Fukurokov *Witchcarters **Focke-Wulf (Brainwashed) **Bearenger (Brainwashed) **Carrotia (Brainwashed) *Dark Legion **Eli-Za (Formerly) **Shade the Echidna (Formerly) **Cynthia the Echidna (Formerly) **Kanewisher **Sergeant Rykor **Syntar **Darkioss THE Echidna *The Destructix **Fiona Fox **Scourge the Hedgehog **Sergeant Simeon **Predator Hawk **Flying Frog **Dante Nantal (Formerly) **Lily Nantal (Formerly) **Mayo Nantal (Formerly) **Eclipse the Darkling **Mephiles the Dark **Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg **Calypso La'Crosse *Yagyu Clan **Yagyu Lord (Regional Sub-Boss) *Raiju Clan **Lightning Lynx Military Units Infantry Vehicles (Ground) *Egg Camels *Egg Mobile **Eggwalker *Egg Tank **Egg Hammer Tank *Egg Destroyer Battlesuit **Egg Kong **Egg Dragoon **Black Eggman *Bot Bus *Koopa Tanks (Non Canon) Vehicles (Aquatic) *Egg Submarine **Egg Turtle *Koopa Ships (Non Canon) Vehicles (Space) *Egg Jet *Egg Bomber *Egg Saucer *Nega-Wisp Armor *Saucers (Non Canon) Vehicles (Airborne) *Egg Hawk *Egg Balloon *Egg Eagle *Egg Falcon *Egg Salamander *Egg Devil Ray *Egg Beetle *Big Arm *Blimpnik *Laundro-Mobile *Weather Globe *Gachapandora Ships (Airborne) *Eggman Fleet **Original ***Egg Carrier ***Wing Fortress ***Flying Battery ***Sky Fortress ***Egg Cauldron ***Various marine life based airships ***Final Fortress ***Grand Egg Imperial ***Egg Fort ***Egg Fort II ***Faceship **Current ***Egg Gunship ***Egg Battleship ***Egg Carrier ***Egg Assault Ship ***Egg Merchant Ship ***Egg Troopship ***Egg Frigate ***Egg Cruiser ***Egg Destroyer ***Egg Dreadnought ***Egg Fire Ship ***Egg Trawler ***Egg Torpedo Ship ***Egg Trireme ***Egg Galleon ***Egg Monitor ***Egg Longship ***Egg Aviso ***Egg Missile Destroyer ***Egg Support Ship ***Egg Capital Ship ***Egg Flagship/Egg Command Ship ***Egg Mother Ship *Koopa Airships (Non Canon) Stations *Death Egg **Egg Hanger *E.G.G. Station *Death Egg Mk.II *Space Colony Ark *Dead Line *Silver Castle *Egg Utopia |-|Weaponry= Military Weapons Classics Category:Sonic (series) Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Countries Category:Empires